


I’m Here For Your Entertainment

by SinQueen69



Series: Female AU's [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU prompt, Come Marking, Daddy Dom Derek Hale, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Edging, F/M, Face Sitting, Female Orgasm Denial, Female Stiles Stilinski, Genderbending, Hairy Derek Hale, Hooker Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Oral Sex, Piss Play, Pussy Spanking, Rimming, Rule 63, Sex Worker AU, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Teabagging, Watersports, ball worship, clit torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: 1- AU Prompt Anon: Hi! If you'd like, I'd love to read Derek sitting on female!Stiles' face and her worshipping his balls and ass. So basically lots and lots of rimming (maybe facesitting?) and teabagging, with a dominant/daddy Derek, and maybe some clit/pussy slapping? Thank you in advance, and it's okay if you don't take this request! ❤️2-Request Anon: piss slut stiles with Derek riding his/her/their face? with lots of tea bagging, domination, messy rimming. maybe piss felching?+Request Anon: Female stiles edging all day for Derek but derek not fucking her and just degrades or spanks stiles and continues to edge her and stiles secretly loves it
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Female AU's [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823422
Comments: 1
Kudos: 188





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles finished counting the stack of bills Derek had handed her before shoving it into her bag before turning back to the eager looking man. Stiles cocked her hip out to the side and slowly ran her hands over the red corset she was wearing and down over the garter belt and to the thigh high stockings. Her bare cunt throbbed in excitement as Derek watched her lustfully. 

“So Daddy, what do you have in mind for tonight?” Stiles purred, loving the cute blush that crossed Derek’s cheeks each time she called him Daddy as he asked her too. 

“Well baby girl, I let you sit on my face last time so it’s only fair that you return the favour,” Derek stepped into her space, cupping her breasts through the corset. 

“You’re right Daddy, it’s only fair.” Stiles agreed before gasping, startled when Derek’s hand suddenly landed hard against her cunt. 

“Don’t even think about coming without permission tonight little girl, remember this cunt right here belongs to Daddy.” Derek reminded in a husky tone as his dominant side reared its head. 

“Yes Daddy,” Stiles knew she was in for a long session, but she couldn’t wait. 

“Get comfortable on the bed baby girl,” Derek ordered as he stripped his shirt off, going to work on his jeans as Stiles crawled seductively up the bed, swaying her hips before she put few pillows into place to support her neck and head. She turned onto her back and settled down on the pillows, legs spread wide mostly on reflex by this point. 

“All the dirty things I could do to you tonight little girl, but Daddy has plans,” Derek commented as he stared hungrily at her body, slowly pumping his erection before he got onto the bed. Stiles wet her lips as Derek swung his hairy thighs over her face so he was straddling her head in the way she usually straddled his face. 

“Now be a good girl and lick Daddy’s hairy ass,” Derek rumbled, curling his fingers around the headboard as he lowered his ass down until his hairy cheeks were settled on Stiles’ face.

Stiles moaned at the words and the way he sat on her face, rough hair rubbing at her skin. She grabbed his toned ass cheeks, prying the man’s cheeks apart before she sealed her lips over his hair-dusted rim and began to suck. 

“Oh yeah, that’s it, little girl,” Derek moaned in bliss as Stiles licked and sucked at his hole, whimpering against his hairy skin while lapping at the rim with her tongue. 

“Keep licking my ass you filthy little girl,” Derek fisted his cock as he began to rub his ass over her face, he never could do this with girlfriends, but with Stiles and the money he paid her, he could do all the dirty, sinful things he always wanted to do. 

Stiles dug her fingers harder into Derek’s ass cheeks as she felt her pussy leak in arousal as she pressed the tip of her tongue into Derek’s hole, glancing up past his fat balls that were sitting on the bridge of her nose to see Derek’s cock dripping with pre-cum as he jerked himself off. Derek was obviously feeling good and she wanted him to feel the best, he was the best client she saw and paid her well to do filthy things with so she always did her best for him. 

“Daddy?” Stiles asked in confusion a moment later when Derek suddenly lifted his ass up and away from her mouth. Derek had a glint in his eyes as he looked at down at her slick lips and chin before he adjusted himself so he was straddling her face backwards and his balls were resting on her lips. 

“Suck my balls little girl,” Derek ordered as he slowly dragged his fat, sweaty balls over her face as he reached down with one hand and spanked her damp pussy. Stiles jolted, mouth opening wide as she gasped at the sudden spank but this allowed Derek to shove his balls against her now open mouth. So Stiles did what she was told and began to suck and lick at the man’s balls. 

“Ah, that’s good little girl, so damn good.” Derek moaned as he ground his balls against her mouth as he rubbed at her clit for a moment before he roughly pinched it. Stiles moaned and squirmed underneath of Derek, drool slipping down her chin as she sucked Derek’s big balls while the older man alternated between pinching her clit harshly and spanking her leaking cunt. 

“Look how wet you’re getting little girl, all from Daddy playing with your little cunt… Or maybe it’s from licking Daddy’s hairy ass or sucking his fat balls, such a filthy little girl you are.” Derek rambled as he rocked his hips, rubbing his wet balls over her face as he watched as her pussy leaked her arousal. 

“Daddy,” Stiles whined now that her mouth was free, she felt dirty in a way she rarely felt unless she was getting pissed on but Derek had achieved making her feel like this simply by sitting on her face like this. 

“Are you my filthy little girl?” Derek asked as he quickly stroked his cock, keeping himself raised up off of Stiles’ face so she could see his balls hanging heavy above her. 

“Yes, Daddy! I’m your filthy little girl!” Stiles agreed eagerly, hips jerking up as she desperately tried to get Derek to do something to her aching cunt again. She knew if she took even one more spank she would come and she was dizzy with want. Derek shifted again so he was straddling her shoulders, cock directed at her face. 

“Damn right you are,” Derek grunted, sounding very pleased with himself before he threw his head back as he used his hand to bring himself to his climax. Stiles kept her dirty mouth open, tongue hanging out as Derek sprayed her face with his hot cum, adding to the mess that she was. 

“Fuck, that was damn good little girl, you earned every last dollar tonight.” Derek praised as he slowly came down from his orgasm, licking his lips at her wet, cum-painted face and how little hairs from his ass were sticking to her chin. It was filthy as hell and she looked like a mess. Derek reached back and twisted her clit harshly watching as she cried out and writhed before gasping when he released the nub and she settled down onto the bed, body shaking.

“Our time is up little girl, thanks for a damn good time.” Derek got off of her after glancing at the clock on the side table. 

“Mm, you’re welcome Daddy,” Stiles hummed, gazing up at him with hazy eyes. 

“See you next time my filthy little girl,” Derek patted her soaked cunt one last time before he got dressed, tossed a tip onto a table and left her a complete mess behind him.

Stiles was quick to bury her fingers into her cunt once he was gone, quickly bringing herself to orgasm as she licked her lips clean of Derek’s cum. 

“Daddy!” Stiles squealed as she came over her fingers and properly collapsed onto the bed, a dazed but content smile on her lips. Yes, her sessions with Derek were by far her favourite ones.


	2. Request Anon's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request Anon: piss slut stiles with Derek riding his/her/their face? with lots of tea bagging, domination, messy rimming. maybe piss felching?  
> +  
> Request Anon: Female stiles edging all day for Derek but derek not fucking her and just degrades or spanks stiles and continues to edge her and stiles secretly loves it

Derek was lazily stroking his cock, his eyes trained on the woman sprawled out on the floor below him. Today Stiles’ was completely naked and her fingers were dipping shallowly into her glistening, bare cunt as she squeezed her left breast, teasing the pink nub into a stiff peak. She moaned sweetly as she played with herself under the intensity of Derek’s gaze. 

Derek had paid a lot of money for this session and she knew what was coming so she was enjoying the few moments of peace even if she was edging herself. Stiles withdrew her fingers when she got too close to her climax, this was the third time she had to stop herself from coming and her cunt was soaked and aching. 

Derek stood up from the chair, cock standing erect from his crotch and already a deep shade of red, obviously watching her edge had affected the man more than Stiles first realized it would. Stiles moved her wet fingers from her crotch and hooked her hands in the hollows of her knees to spread her legs wide, completely exposed and ready for whatever Derek decided to do next. 

Stiles gasped, face burning and stomach-churning with humiliation when Derek’s barefoot suddenly landed on her face, forcing her other cheek against the carpet of the room as Derek bent over and harshly spanked her dripping pussy. 

“Ah! Daddy!” Stiles gasped, wiggling in place but Derek’s foot was firm on her face keeping her where he wanted her as he rained spank after spank onto her pussy until it was dripping and puffy under the abuse. Stiles had never been so humiliated and turned on in her life and she was aching in the best sort of way, desperate for him to fuck her and knowing full well that he wasn’t going to just made the desperate ache that much more intense. 

“Pathetic little girl,” Derek grunted as he straightened up as he looked at his hand that was shining with Stiles’ juices and watching the way Stiles’ pussy was visibly throbbing and her wet thighs trembling. 

“Mouth open baby girl and push those tits up for Daddy,” Derek removed his foot from her face, smirking at the light pink discolouration of where his foot had pressed against her skin. Stiles took a shaky breath as she parted her lips wide while cupping the bottom of her breasts and pushing them up and together.

“Yeah, just like that baby girl.” Derek curled his hand around his cock and took a few calming breathes, his cock softening just enough before a stream of piss flooded from the slit, splattering over Stiles’ cheek before Derek moved his hips so his piss could cover her whole face, drip into her open mouth and then paint her breasts with his piss. 

Derek chuckled at the sputtering gasps and deep flush that appeared on Stiles’ cheeks as she squeezed her eyes shut and her tongue lolled out so she could properly taste the man’s piss. Derek felt a thrill of possession go down his spine at the sight of Stiles sprawled on between at his feet, coated in a layer of his piss while her spanked raw cunt throbbed and dripped in growing arousal. Derek shook his cock a few times, making sure his bladder was fully empty and Stiles’ covered in his piss before he dropped down to his knees, tangled his fingers in her piss damp hair and yanked her into a rough kiss. 

Derek moaned into her mouth as the acid, bitter taste of his piss slid over his tongue and he pulled away from the kiss with a smirk and dark eyes as his cock stiffened up.

“What are you?” Derek rumbled out as he took his cock in his free hand and slapped it wetly against Stiles’ cheek, watching as Stiles’ eyes fluttered and drops of piss bounce off her skin. 

“I’m Daddy’s filthy little girl,” Stiles announced, feeling proud of this after all why would she not be? Derek was the best client she ever had and his combination of rough and gentle Daddy Dom along with his filthy kinks hit every button for her, not to mention the money she made from these sessions meant she could cut down on other sessions with other not so great clients. 

“Damn right you are sweetheart,” Derek smiled pleased at the pride he could hear in her voice and see in her lust-filled eyes. 

“Now be a good girl for Daddy and suck my hole and balls like you did last time. Daddy loves that,” Derek ordered as he let go of her hair and straddle her face, pressing his hairy ass cheeks to her face as he had done before. Stiles made a muffled noise as she grasped his cheeks, holding them apart so she could lap at his pucker. Derek let out a sigh of relief as her tongue prodded and massaged his hole, Derek lazily stroked his cock as he slowly rocked his hips back and forth so he could drag his ass over her face. 

“Mmm, just like that baby girl, tongue Daddy’s hole.” Derek moaned as she pressed her tongue into him while moaning against his hole. Derek ground his hips down, shuddering as her tongue went deeper into him, nudging against his prostate. 

Stiles’ legs bent up and she curled her toes into the carpet, hips canting upwards as her pussy steadily dripped with her mounting arousal as she rimmed the older man’s hairy hole in the way he loved. Stiles gasped, face a mess of piss and little pieces of hair when Derek suddenly lifted his hips so his ass rose off of her face. 

“Don’t forget about my balls baby girl,” Derek rumbled as he rocked his hips back and Stiles moaned as the action had Derek’s balls dragging over her messy face. Stiles dug her fingers into the carpet next to her jerking hips as she did her best to suck and lick at Derek’s cock as he rubbed them over her face, still jerking his cock and grunting his pleasure out. 

Stiles ended up just sticking her tongue out and closing her eyes as Derek used her face for his pleasure, she was used to him doing this and while she itched to sink her fingers into her throbbing, abused cunt just to get some sort of friction down there she knew better than to disobey Derek, he had already spanked her edged pussy. She did not need a spanked ass to add to her recovery after this session, so she kept her fingers firmly tangled in the carpet as she humped empty air just needing to let her denied energy out someplace. 

“Fuck,” Derek tossed his head back with a long groan, his cock throbbing in his grip as his orgasm hit him firmly. Derek ground his ass and balls against Stiles’ wet face as cum shot from his cock and landed over her stomach and puffy pussy. Derek worked his cock over, milking every last drop of cum from his balls so he could leave Stiles’ a mess of his piss and cum. To make sure she remembered this for days after and with a content smile Derek shifted off of Stiles and took a moment to regain his breath. 

“Thanks, baby girl, I always have the best time when I come to see you,” Derek commented as he grabbed his clothes, Stiles’ piss soaked chest was heaving and her eyes were fuzzy as she blinked slowly up at him but her lips curved up into a lazy smile.

“I do to Daddy, thank you for using me.” Stiles hummed and watched him blow her a kiss before he left the room, fully clothed and not looking like he just did filthy things to her. 

“Fuck, Daddy!” Stiles groaned, muffling the sound with one of her hands as she shoved three fingers into her dripping cunt and roughly fingered herself to completion. 

Stiles lay there in a mess of piss and cum, her fingers still buried deep inside of her drenched cunt and her hand over her mouth, but she was more content than she was after a solid fucking by another client. She did love having sessions with Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
